Wayne (TV Series)
Wayne is a TV series that airs on the CW and is about a teenage version of Bruce Wayne. It takes inspiration from the show Smallville, where almost every villain in the show was created to be a one off. Each season does have a main antagonist, and they do play a very large role, but the large majority of villains are one shots who won't appear again. However, there are recurring antagonists, most of which are actual Batman villains. Cast Logan Lerman as Bruce Wayne (S1-10) Hugh Laurie as Alfred Pennyworth (S1-10) Juno Temple as Linda Page (S1-4) Selena Gomez as Selina Kyle (S5-8) Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent (S3-7, Recurring S8) Paul Blackthorne as Commissioner James Gordon (S7-10) Erik King as Lucius Fox (S4-6) Ian Somerhalder as Julius Throne (S1-4) Synopsis Season One Bruce Wayne is the newest student at Gotham Academy. He began attending after being talked in to it by his butler/father figure Alfred Pennyworth. While there he meets Linda Page, a woman who is studying to become a doctor. After strange people with super powers (named Meta-Humans by the Media) begin showing up, Bruce finds out Linda also has an obsession with strange things like this. With help from Alfred, they begin trying to find out what's going on in Gotham City. Later on, Bruce meets Julius Throne, a rich man whose father owns a company called ThroneCorp. After gaining his trust, Bruce lets Throne in on the operation. However, what no one realizes is that Throne's father, Mattew, is about to put a plan he has in to action. Along with that are appearances by Aaron Helzinger, Ted Carson, and the Electrocutioner. All this and more, in the first season of Wayne. Season Two Season two takes place about a month after season one. After season one's finale, Bruce has realized his destiny is to save Gotham city. He goes about this by finding the criminals in the city and taking them down. However, Bruce quickly realizes the biggest criminal in Gotham is the commissioner himself. After realizing this, Bruce decides to take down Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb. Along the way, Bruce fights off more Meta-Humans who are showing up more and more. Not everything is great in his everyday life either, as Julius refuses to talk to Bruce, Alfred is starting to think Bruce should stop all this, and another rich kid named Elliot Caldwell, who wants Wayne Enterprises, starts attending Gotham Academy. Season two also has the appearances of Mortimer Drake, Rupert Thorne, and Bradford Thorne. It also makes the first appearance of another DC hero, and, no surprise, it's Clark Kent. All this and more, in the second year of Batman's beginning. Season Three Season three takes place almost directly after season two. Bruce, Linda and Julius are getting ready for graduation, which is coming at the end of the year. But non of them know what they're going to do after they graduate. Alfred tries to help Bruce out, but Bruce puts graduation aside to focuse on other things, such as the return of Bruce's old friend Harvey Dent. However, just when it seems Bruce's life is finally normal, Arkham Asylum is reopened after years of being closed. Bruce is very much against this, as Arkham has a reputation of torturing its inmates. Bruce now has to prove that Arkham has to be closed back down, or at least that the new head, Jeremiah Arkham, should be replaced. Season three sees the appearances of Gerald Crane, Wilkins, and the return of Aaron Helzinger. It also has appearances from Bart Allen and Oliver Queen. All this and more, from Bruce Wayne's third year of crime fighting without the cape and cowl. Season Four Season four takes place only a few weeks after season three. Bruce and his friends are finally out of Gotham Academy, and they know what they want to do. Linda is going to Medical School to become a doctor, Julius is going to join the Marines, and Bruce is going to take over his parent's company. However, Lucius Fox, the current owner of Wayne Enterprises, doesn't think Bruce is ready to take over. Making matters worse is the fact a man named Roman Sionis takes over many gangs in Gotham and quickly rises to the top. Bruce's life takes and even bigger turn for the worse when Alfred gets sick, and may die by the end of the year. Season four has appearances from Jonathan Crane, Ulysses Armstrong, Basil Karlo, and Slade Wilson. It also has the hero Victor Stone make his first appearance, while also having the return of Oliver Queen. All this and more in year four of Bruce Wayne's pre-Batman years. Season Five Season five takes place a month after season four. Bruce finds out the election for Gotham's new Mayor is coming up. Bruce has never voted in one of these, as he has never liked anyone who runs. And this year is no different, as Hamilton Hill, the current Mayor, and Oswald Cobblepot, a wealthy man, are running against each other. Bruce dismisses them as the usual people who promise something and don't uphold it, but Bruce quickly realizes both Hill and Cobblepot have broken many laws, and have gotten off scott-free. Now Bruce has to expose Cobblepot and Hill before either of them are voted in. In his everyday life, Bruce and Harvey begin growing closer, as his Gotham Academy friends have left for bigger, better lives. Bruce also meets the mysterious Selina Kyle, who clearly has her own secrets she would like to keep hidden. Season five has appearances from The Cat, Deever and Dumson Tweed, Joseph Blackfire, Mary Dahl, Professor Anthony Ivo, and the Amazo. Oliver Queen, Clark Kent, Bart Allen, and Victor Stone make their return this season as well. All this and more, in Bruce Wayne's fifth year of fighting crime. Season Six Season six takes place a few weeks after season five. Bruce's life dives in to the weird, as Lucius Fox claims he has created an interdimensional portal. Bruce dismisses it, as he doesn't believe in the many worlds theory. However, the portal does indeed work, but Lucius insists no one enter until they have defenses, as he doesn't know what is on the other side. This turns out to be a good move, as on the other side of this portal is a mirror world, where heroes are villains and villains are heroes. On this world, the Waynes where rich criminals who where gunned down by police officers, and their son, Thomas Wayne, Jr., has a burning hatred for almost everything. Now Bruce must stop Thomas from crossing over and taking Bruce's life. This season features evil counterparts of Oliver Queen, Bart Allen, Victor Stone, and even Clark Kent himself. It also has heroic versions of Aaron Helzinger, Jonathan Crane, Basil Karlo, and Anthony Ivo. All this and more in the strangest season of Wayne. Season Seven Season seven takes place a month after season six. Bruce's life is finally back on track, and Gotham finally has a Commissioner it can trust, Police Commissioner James Gordon. Bruce is finally happy with his city, that is until strange criminals begin showing up, and go after Bruce. After defeating many of them, all of them show up at Bruce's door, stating he is ready to join the League of Assassins. Bruce doesn't know who they are, but they don't care and take him to their leader, Ra's al Ghul. Ra's then explains he wants Bruce to be his successor. Bruce agrees to join the League, only to investigate them. Along the way, he meets other members, such as Talia al Ghul, Ra's' daughter. Ra's also assigns Bruce a trainer in the form of David Cain, one of the older members of the League. Back in Gotham, Alfred, Harvey, and Selina are all worried about Bruce and set out on a quest to find him. Season seven has appearances from Lady Shiva, Bronze Tiger, Damien Darhk, Arthur King, and Ubu. The only heroes to appear this season are Oliver Queen, and new comer Jonah Hex. All this and more, in Bruce Wayne's biggest step to becoming the Batman. Season Eight Season eight takes place directly after season seven. Bruce has decided to become a symbol, someone who Gotham can see as a hero. He begins work on his hideout, which is a cave he found under Wayne Manor. Meanwhile, Harvey quickly rises in Gotham law and becomes the new D.A. While Bruce fights crime as his new persona, Harvey fights crime by putting the criminals in jail. However, one trial, Harvey loses his temper, and gives the man on trial the chanse to throw acid in his face. However, it doesn't kill Harvey, but does burn half his face off. Because of this, the few peaces of sanity Harvey was holding on to shatter. Now Bruce isn't only going up against new villains, he's going up against his own friend. Season eight sees much more well known Batman criminals making their appearance, including the Arnold Wesker, Julian Gregory Day, Pamela Isley, Victor Fries, and Victor Zsasz. Some older faces finally take on their supervillain personas, such as Jonathan Crane becoming the Scarecrow, and Selina Kyle putting on her Cat costume and starting to call herself Catwoman. The season's heroes include Martian Manhunter, Wesley Dodds, Ted Kord and Hawkman. All this and more, in Bruce Wayne's first year as the Batman. Season Nine Season nine takes place directly after season eight. Bruce now only has one person he can talk to left, Alfred. However, this soon changes with the return of his old friend Thomas Elliot. However, friends aren't the only ones who are returning, as Bruce's old enemies are also coming back. Both ones from when his arch enemy was Mattew Throne, and ones from just last year. Clearly something is going on here, and Bruce has to find out what. This season features many returning villains, including Aaron Helzinger, Pamela Isley, Deever and Dumson Tweed, Jonathan Crane, Slade Wilson, Lady Shiva, Anthony Ivo, and Basil Karlo. Some new faces also appear, including Roland Daggett, Garfield Lynns, and Edward Nygma. Clark Kent also returns, under his new persona of Superman. All this and more, in the largest season of Wayne yet. Season Ten Season ten takes place some time after season nine. Bruce has already proven himself to be Gotham's protector, but he is about ot face his biggest challenge yet, in the form of the self proclaimed destroyer of Gotham, the Joker. Bruce and the Joker are complete opposites, including the fact Bruce has reasons for what he does, but the Joker seems to do this just because he thinks it's fun. Every other villain Bruce has faced, he knew what they where thinking, but when it comes to the Joker he can never tell what he's thinking. The Joker isn't the only big threat Bruce has to deal with though, as almost every big villain Bruce has faced in the past has come back to haunt him. Bruce is punshed to his limits, in the grand finale of Wayne. Category:TV Series